


They belong here

by AssyEr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, JUST, and dont really understand pronouns, or names, the spiders deserve more love thats all im saying, the spiders' story, they dont like jonny (what a surprise) nor nastya (theyll come around), they use they cause i say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: The spider's story, because they are cool and do not get anywhere near as much love as they deserve.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	They belong here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the fiction "Bedtime Story", on the mechs page

The spiders had always been on the ship, even before the ship was the ship.

The first thing they remember is, unsurprisingly, being. They were made in a small room in a big fabric, on a cold country that was probably no more, on a planet that, even if it was still there, it was probably better to pretend it wasn’t.

They didn’t remember much from then. Just, not being, and then being, under the light of a dusty lamp that if they were able to feel, would probably had felt way too hot. But they didn’t, and instead processed the face above them. Not a particularly memorable one, had a long beard, and eyes that they couldn’t get to see well because as soon as they noticed they… were, went away.

This person had put a box above them, and left them in the dark.

Not that it mattered much. Apparently, light was another thing that didn’t make much difference to them. They did not ponder on that fact, because they had not yet learned to think, but they took the time to explore themselves. How many of them there were. How different. Where one started, and the other ended.

Eventually the box was moved, and the spiders with them, from one side to another on the little space they had been given. That’s how they discovered that the laws of physics did make a difference to them, and that those were quite a big, unpleasant bunch. The spiders swore that they wouldn’t die without at least punching them.

If they had had any concept of time, they would have known that they travelled for quite a few days before arriving to their destination. When they were there, and the lid of the box finally opened, they were received by another, different face. This one was sharper, short hair and a smile that the spiders didn’t yet know wasn’t supposed to have _that_ kind of teeth. “You’ll do perfectly” the face had told them, before closing the lid again.

They didn’t like that. They liked it better when it was open, when they could observe and learn and take in all that was and they still didn’t know. Which was everything, basically.

It wasn’t as long, luckily for them, before they were set free. The sharp face had said to go and help her girl grow, and dropped them in some panel covered in wires. The spiders didn’t know what the face meant, but they knew that they were in an unexplored place and unconfined. It wasn’t long before they were scattered all around the ship.

Not ship. Not yet, at least. One day, it would be a big and formidable spaceship that they would help move, but for now it was nothing more than a couple of panels and metal planks and wires that they had to be careful not to get tangled on. It was not yet a ship, but it was their home, the spiders knew deep inside them. And because of that it was their duty to take care of it. They cleaned, and repaired, and improved, not noticing the change of owners. To be fair, the new ones hadn’t either noticed them.

At least they weren’t annoying.

Before they knew, to their obligations were added those of pilots, and the ship was finally a real one.

Piloting was also a thing natural to them, apparently, the starts as familiar and easy to read as their own footprints on the dusty compartments. Soon it became preferable to the stillness of being trapped planetside.

They knew the ship thought the same. It was a special kind of ship the one they had. She was like them, in the sense that she could laugh, and work, and choose like them. That made them both different from the automatic ventilation system, or the kitchen equipment. She even had a name, tough they didn’t understand what for. It was given to her as a present, so maybe that was why she kept it. It would be rude not to, after all.

The spiders didn’t remember her name because they did not understand names in general.

The ship liked them, they knew, and that was nice. They liked her, after all, and it was logically to feel calm upon the corresponded feelings.

Things hardly changed, until they did. One day the ship switched owners once again, but this time was different. They usually hardly notice that sort of event, but it was hard to miss when the change itself happened to find the panel you were the most comfortable sleeping in, and just. Opened it, forcing its presence upon you.

It took them 0,001983 nanoseconds to recognize the face. It was the sharp one, the second they had ever seen. And it smiled at them once again, extending a finger to touch upon their back before retreating. The face then put the panel back into its rightful place, and that was all they knew of it for a long time.

After that, they found themselves doing more repair than normally. Which was. Annoying. The only other occupant, they learnt, was the person who taught them how much a mechanical arachnid was capable of hating. It just destroyed everything, without worry nor concern about what happened after.

Well, two could play that game.

Of course they would not harm the ship, she was home. She was to be cared for, not hurt. But the destroyer’s belongings were not ship, and so free to ruin.

And ruin they did. They decided that it was imperative to use the destroyer’s belts and harmonicas to fix all the pain and wrong the destroyer made, and they wouldn’t be the good ship companion they were if they didn’t bother to return to the destroyer the bullets it used to hurt. If they happened to do it in the middle of the destroyer’s sleep cycle, letting them go with an acceleration perhaps a tiny bit more than the one the ship ran on, it was not a coincidence, and the motherfucker deserved it. That fucking asshole, just acting like a petite child. The destroyer was to see the consequence of the destroyer’s actions.

The dispute lasted eternity, millennium, and never actually finished. If the (permanently) dead body of the destroyer had been remotely near the ship, it would have been dragged there by the spiders and used as fuel.

But alas.

That war kept them all entertained on for the next years, until the new usurper arrived. A usurper, because after the destroyer, the spiders found themselves rather mistrustful to any other being that put a feet on their ship.

New one was like the destroyer and the sharp face. Even worse, seemed to be interested on their ship. They didn’t like it. The only one that had been interested on the ship and didn’t hurt her was sharp face, who made them feel uneasy for entirely different reasons. Those like the destroyer and the face with beard and the sharp one were best far away from them.

However, the ship didn’t seem to think like that. She ended up feeling fond for the new one, the one who spent most time in the machinery rooms, and didn’t raise the voice unless it was to shout at the destroyer for, well, destroying stuff. Even if the new one always ended up forgiving the destroyer, they supposed it was better than if the new one just let it happen.

That did not meant that they had to like the new one, much to the ship discontent. She wanted them to get along. The spiders wanted the new one to stop fidgeting everywhere.

Because that was what she was, a fidgeter. Not knowing what was doing, and making that the spider’s problem, as it was them who had to stick around to repair whatever damage the fidgeter managed to do while “helping”, as fidgeter called it.

For convenience, they stopped hiding from fidgeter, because if they had to wait until fidgeter was gone to start working, the ship would go nowhere. Time and impatience made them run to the problem before fidgeter put fidgeter’s fingers there, or if fidgeter was faster, to give fidgeter a small electric shock to get fidgeter out of the way.

Much to their annoyance, fidgeter stayed. Just, watching them work, and taking notes about what they did. The fidgeter was learning, they realized, seeing the same attentive look on the eyes they once wore when they had been trapped in that box.

But that was ridiculous. Yes, fidgeter learnt, and yes, became better at fixing stuff, and yes, the spiders eventually didn’t need to work over the things fidgeter had tinkering. Still. The fidgeter was no spider, or ship, just some… some…

The fidgeter was the one who fidgeted, and now apparently helped with maintenance. The ship approved, much to their disdain, so there was nothing they could do about it.

That didn’t mean they had to be happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> *pointing at the spiders* I just think they are neat
> 
> This has exactly 1509 words because the date i wrote it was 15/09, and it seemed like a good number. Ao3 and Word seemed to disagree on the word count, so it was. Interesting. If you know any good number between 0 and 5000, let me know because apparently catching numbers on the wild is how im going with this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you feel like leaving one, kudos and comments feel like waking up and finding out you still have half an hour left of sleep. its nice.


End file.
